The House By the Lake
by ITS PERSEFI MOFO
Summary: Kurt and Sam go to Freiss Lake in Wisconsin. Based off an almost true story. Warnings: mentions of rape, murder, supernatural


**_A/N: I was at Lake Freiss, and there were creepy buildings and sheds, and that got me started. I scared my little brother shitless when I screamed. I did it just for that purpose .. What started out as an idea, turned into a story!_** _~mml36_

* * *

_House By The Lake_

_**by Angel Babey™**_

* * *

Sam and Kurt were taking a vacation in the dairy state; Wisconsin. Holy Hill sounded like a good place to go, but Freiss Lake sounded better. So, as they drove, Kurt put on his Broadway playlist on his I-pod. "Is Take Me or Leave Me on there? How 'bout Come What May from Moulin Rouge?" Sam exclaimed as the Wicked™ Soundtrack played. "_Yes. _They are on there. I will play them _if-if _you promise _not to speak in Na'Vi. _Deal?" Kurt negotiated. Sam nodded then looked back to the road.

Soon, they reached the turn to the parking lot. There were hills in the distance, and a tall building. Sam listened to the GPS, instructing him to turn; then he'd 'reach his destination'. In said parking lot, there were 2 cars; a silver mini-van, and a black SUV. "Hey, the SUV looks like my old one!" Kurt exclaimed pointing it out. Sam parked swiftly, then got out.

He could hear laughing, and squealing coming from the field; the squealing was that of a baby's. "I have to pee. Come with me!" Kurt said. He moved from the car, to Sam's side. "I think it's that building?" Sam guessed. They headed into the building, then heard a shrill scream. Kurt flinched, then tip-toed to the area where it came from. There was no one there. They peed, then quickly evacuated.

They spied a trail, leading from where they were, and down to stairs. "Let's go!" Sam urged, pulling his boyfriend's hand. Kurt relinquished, and followed Sammy down the trail. Halfway down, they heard a wail, and choked sobs. "Shh, Sam, quiet!" Kurt shushed. Sam had been rambling on about Avengers, or some sort of super hero crap. Sam listened, and he heard it, too. "Ohhh... Please! Don't hurt me. Stop! It hurts...!" a voice cried. "Uh, should we leave?" Sam said. Kurt dragged Sam down the hill, into an enclosed area. Trees blocked their view of the lake, and two sheds and a cabin stood off to the sides.

"Sam, let's go check out the sheds, please? I want the voice to stop, and it probably won't if it's hurting..." Kurt whispered, quaking with fear. "S- sure. Come on." Sam mumbled. They made their way to the cabin, and pushed on the door.

Inside, there lie a rocking chair, with a half-finished quilt hanging on the side. Broken glass was scattered around the floor. A door was half-open in the back. They crept toward it. "Ohh. Please, help. So much blood-STOP! Please!" the voice cried. "It sounds like a teenager. Maybe a guy, with a high voice like mine. We _have _to find him!" Kurt cried, tears beginning to form. Sam noticed the voice seemed closer. He opened the door, and an acrid smell hit him like a bullwhip.

Kurt stepped forward, and shined the phone light into the room. It illuminated the first 3 feet of the room. A dark liquid was trailed through the room. Sam followed the trail, and his foot bumped something. "K-kurt...I think we might have a ghost..."Sam stuttered, suddenly cold, and sticky with sweat.

"Ghost? Oh, no!" Kurt joked, trying to ease the tension. "I'm _dead_ serious. Kurt, shine the light at my feet, please." Sam commanded. Kurt obeyed, and a decomposing body appeared. It was laying in a pool of blood, it seemed, and there were cuts, bruises and holes in the pale boy's body. "I knew he was like me." Kurt whispered. Sam side-eyed Kurt, wondering how this poor boy was anything like Kurt.

Kurt moved towards the boy's face, and studied it. He uttered a single word before disappearing.

* * *

"Chandler." _Who was Chandler? Why did my sweet porcelain baby go? _Sam wondered. He looked down,and the body was gone. He shivered, and followed the rest of the trail. It led out of the cabin, and into the second shed.

The shed was dark, and when Sam stepped in, he felt cold breath down his neck. "Hi, sweetheart." a high voice said. "Kurt?" he whispered. "No, silly. It's Chandler, Kurt's best blonde." it said. The airs on the back of his neck stood up, and the ghost began trailing feather light kisses on his neck, to his chest. "Where are you, Kurt?! Please, don't leave me!" Sam bellowed. He couldn't see anything or anyone, but he sure could feel it.

"Don't worry, Kurtie is okay with this. In fact, it was his idea." Chandler said, moving lower and lower on Sam. "I'm _not_ going to be raped by a fucking ghost!" Sam scared the ghost off, and Kurt appeared, looking hot and bothered. He was shirtless, and pant-less; therefore only in his trousers. The boy looked so pale, and fragile. Cuts and bruises littered his body. "What happened? Kurt, baby, please!" Sam cried, feeling tears welling up in the back of his eyes.

Kurt walked-no, more like _floated_ over, and stood beside Chandler. "We were raped and murdered here. Chandler is my boyfriend. I came back, for revenge. I found a new blonde and eventually forgot about him. I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm sorry, for all this." he explained, all the while, Chandler was holding Kurt to him.

"Sam, return to Lima, you've done your job. Go." the ghost commanded. "First, tell me what happened." the jock demanded. "No, go. If you know what and happened, and who did it, they'll find you, and make suffer the same as us." Kurt whimpered. "Please..._Kurt, tell me._" Sam cried. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was shivering from the lack of warmth.

Kurt and Chandler were fading, fast. Sam ran up to them, and grabbed Kurt's hand. The last thing he saw was a bright light, then everything went dark.


End file.
